


Not Dead Yet

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four people come to terms with dying in their final moments. Too bad Fate has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own LoT, Arrow, Teen Titans, or any other DC universe.

She remembers the look on his face when she betrayed them. She remembers the feeling of relief, weeks afterward, when the lava flowed over her body and she no longer had to feel anything. 

 

This was easy, dying. Living after everything that happened would have been much harder. All the guilt for all the pain she had caused...this was better. 

 

She closed her eyes, the burning of her flesh almost a comfort. 

 

Turns out, there is a light at the end. She took her last breath and walked towards it.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

His mother was crying. He tried to crawl over to her, but the crowbar had broken every bone in his body. 

 

“Mom..” he breathed out. She made her over to him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close. Between her tears she apologized over and over again. 

 

It broke him. He started crying as well, the tick tick tick of the countdown reminding him how many heartbeats they both had left. 

 

“I’m so happy you found me, konjo. I love you so much.” She sobbed against his hair. 

 

He cried against her shoulder, his tear ducts being the only thing that worked anymore. He was scared. Yes, he had chosen to put on the cape and wore the R proudly, but he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to it to be over. 

 

The Joker's laughter was still ringing in his ears.

 

He was about to die and the last thing he would remember is that damn psychotic clown laughing as he beat him. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright light heading towards them. 

 

He clutched his mother closer, using whatever he had left to hold onto her. 

 

At least he wasn’t dying alone. 

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

She wanted her sister. More than anything. She had Oliver and Thea and everyone else but she needed Sara. She needed to hear her laugh one more time, needed her to hold her hand, needed her to assure her that dying wasn’t as scary as the movies made it out to be. 

 

It was Oliver here though, Oliver who was holding her hand while the other waited for them outside, and it was Oliver who was crying for her.

 

She had assured him she was happy him. She assured him it was always real, that no matter where life had taken them he would always be her first love. 

 

He had kissed forehead, tears falling and breath shaky. 

 

She could feel her heart stopping. As she felt herself slipping away, she could help but think how much brighter death was than she thought it would be. She closed her eyes.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Mick would be fine. He had Lisa and Ray to look after him. Sara had her sister and the rest of Archer squad or whatever the hell they called themselves. 

 

The others probably wouldn’t even miss him. 

 

He held the fail safe down, sending Time Douche his trademark glare. 

 

“There are no strings on me.”

 

Then the Oculus exploded. He was surprised at how cold it was. Cold and bright and calm. 

 

There were worse ways to go, he thought as the light of the explosion swallowed him whole.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Are you sure this will work?” Inza asked her husband as she concentrated magic on healing the youngest member of their guests. 

 

“If they say yes.” Her husband, Kent Nelson, replied. All four of their visitors were still unconscious his wife’s magic taking it’s time to heal them. 

 

“Do you think they will?”

 

A loud groan came from one of the beds. 

“I believe we are about to find out.”


	2. Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was expecting nothing. He wasn't expecting to wake up surrounded by strangers.

Voices. 

 

He didn’t recognize them. He really wished they would shut the fuck up. Wasn’t death supposed to be quiet? Peaceful? He had no foolish of ideas of going to heaven -he wasn’t a religious man by any means-but he had been hoping for nothing. He had assumed death would be the equivalent of no longer existing. Just a ton of nothing. 

 

He couldn’t have been more wrong. 

 

There were four distinct voices. Two were young, one terrified and one hollow. One seemed familiar and the other….the other was like power. There was no other to describe it. The power was talking, finishing up a answer to a question the familiar one asked. 

 

“-and he sacrificed himself. Having your body disintegrated by pure time energy can take a lot out of a person. Unlike the rest of you, it wasn’t just his body I had to save. I need to make sure I grabbed his soul as well.”

 

“Why did you grab us?”

 

Familiar. 

 

“I will be happy to tell you as soon as Mr. Snart decides to join the conversation. It’s a bit of an explanation.” 

 

“Don’t you mean as soon as he wakes up?”

 

“Oh he’s awake. I’m assuming he’s looking for the perfect moment for a snarky comment or dramatic gesture.” 

 

Leonard groaned. He already didn’t like this guy. He opened his eyes to glare in the direction of the power voice. 

 

Power voice was in the form of helmeted someone. He stood next to the bed Len was resting on, a teenage blonde next to him. The other side of the bed there was a young boy-couldn’t be more than fifteen. Behind him was a young women, probably only a few years older than Lisa. She looked familiar, but he couldn’t place it.

 

“The last time I woke up surrounded by strangers I wound up getting blown up by time energy. How bout we get right to whatever you want so I can hurry up and say no.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Snart. You sacrificed yourself so your team wouldn’t be puppets to the Time Masters, effectively allowing them to finally defeat Vandal Savage. Very heroic for someone with moniker Captain Cold.”

“I’m full surprises.” Len drawled. He sat up as much as he could. “So who else is with us, vigil at my bedside?”

 

“Next to me is Terra Markov. She also sacrificed herself to save her friends-”

 

“It’s really not as noble as you think.” Terra muttered quietly. 

 

“-and on the other side of you we have Jason Todd, formerly known as Robin. Died while-”

 

“I don’t think we need to relive that right now.” The familiar women said in the kind of way that made arguing pointless. Jason was silent, but his face was haunted. The boy looked so young and tortured, it reminded Leonard of himself at that age. He suddenly felt a spike of protectiveness for him. 

 

The way the still unnamed woman was glaring at the helmeted man made Len’s heart ache. Something in the way she held herself. He knew her somehow. 

 

“And finally, Miss Dinah Laurel-”

 

“Lance.” Leonard finished for him, eyes on Laurel. 

 

She looked at him, a little confused. 

 

“Yes.The Black Canary. Bled to death from an arrow in her stomach. And please, stop interrupting me. This will go so much quicker if-”

 

“Wait, Snart? You were on the Waverider with Sara!” Laurel ignored the helmeted man. “Is she, I mean before you-was she…?”

 

“She’s fine. Alive. Last I saw anyway.” Snart reassured her. 

 

Laure let out a sigh of relief. 

 

“As great as this little reunion is, can we let the creepy dude continue? I’d like to go back to being dead.” The girl-Terra- said. 

 

“Thank you, Terra. My name is Fate. Doctor Fate. I’ve recruited you all here to help stop an unspeakable evil.” Doctor Fate explained. “I pulled you all out of time, in the very moments of your deaths, just for this mission.” 

 

“Why us? And if you pulled us in the moments of our deaths, are we dead? Or still dying?” Laurel asked. 

 

“I picked you four because you all died before your time. Due to certain interferences, you all died before your destinies were completed. There’s much left for all of you to do. Currently, you live. But the only thing keeping you this way is the combined magic of myself and my wife. As long as you are in my home, you live.”

 

“And if we leave?” 

 

“You can’t. Not really. Very few people can enter my realm without my portals.”

 

“Basically we don’t have a choice. We say no to helping you with whatever this evil is, we die. We say yes, and what? Live out here for the rest of eternity?” 

 

“You say yes, and you succeed, then I will restore you fully and drop you in whatever time or dimension you so please.”

 

“I’m a little confused. We’re dead, but not dead. You chose us because we died before our time, so why can’t you just put us back now?” 

 

“My job is to maintain balance in the universe. Yes, you died while still each having roles to play, but you still all died. To bring you back the universe must be balanced. Four heroes for one evil.”

 

Terra folded into herself, her long hair falling in front of her face like a shield. 

 

“I’m not a hero.” 

 

“I believe Beast Boy would argue with that.” 

 

She sniffed and Leonard didn’t need to see her face to know she was crying. He was really, really, starting to hate this guy. 

 

“What’s this evil you need us to stop?” He asked irritated. He didn’t think he was a hero. Laurel, no doubt about it. The kids….well he didn’t know much about them, but if defeating whatever this was could get them all back home….well why the hell not. 

 

Fate moved from his bed, waving his hand in the air. As he did, an image of a woman dressed in golds and looking like she stepped out of a medieval fantasy novel appeared. 

“Her name is Morgana Le Fey.”


	3. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terra really just wants to be left alone.

There were birds floating. Actually floating. They didn’t fly, not really, just sort of floated around Terra as she laid down in the gardens. Funny, she had thought upon discovering this part of Fate’s “home”, how something this beautiful-this real- could be could be inside of a building. 

They were all given time to decide what their answer would be after Dr. Fate explained about Morgana. Apparently, she was a witch back in the days of King Arthur's (she was shocked to find out all of that had been real) and gained immortality. She was one of the most powerful beings in existence and one of the most evil. 

Terra had walked off immediately after, trying every door she could find in the Doctor’s home until she found a place she could hide. She needed to get away from the rest of them. She heard what they did from Dr. Fate, how they all died fighting evil, fighting for their friends and loved ones. 

She died because she was a coward. 

The tears started to form in her eyes. She let them come, let them flow freely down her face. No one was here. They couldn’t judge her for crying tears she didn’t deserve to. At least she thought no one was in the garden room with her. 

“For some reason I couldn’t open a single door in this place except the one leading here.” The older guy-Leonard- dropped down beside her. 

“I wanted to be alone.” 

“Me too. Looks like this place had other ideas.” 

“This garden is huge. You could go sit somewhere else. Somewhere not near me.” Her voice lacked any actual spite. She was too exhausted to muster up the energy for anything but guilt.

“But then you wouldn’t have a shoulder to cry on or someone to listen to what is eating away at you.” He had an odd way of speaking, she noticed. A little mobster mixed in with a drawl. 

“I don’t need a therapist.”

He didn’t respond. He sat next to her as she laid out in this would be garden, with the not quite flying birds and the flowers that seemed to be brighter than any she had ever seen in her life. 

“I’m not a hero, you know. I’m not like Laurel ot that Jason kid. I didn’t fight crime, I committed it.”

This sparked Terra’s interest. 

“Weren’t you on a mission to stop a crazy immortal from destroying the future? That seems pretty heroic.”

“My intentions weren’t heroic. At first it was about being able to steal things before security footage and fingerprinting. To be able to get the perfect score.” 

“Only at first?”

“Then it became about the team. Then it became about killing Savage. Then-eventually-it became about saving the future. A future I actually wanted to be around for.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Terra asked as she sat up, drawing her legs into herself and finally looking at Leonard. 

“The Doctor told me about how you died. He told me about Slade, how he manipulated you to do exactly what he wanted. He took advantage of you, Terra. I know a little something about being manipulated by someone who pretends to care just so they can make you do terrible things.”

“You worked for an evil mastermind who had a weird obsession with teenagers?”

“My dad isn’t what you’d call father of the year.” 

“So you think you can relate to me because of something that happened in your childhood?”

“I think I can relate to you because before I blew myself up with time energy, I pulled a deadly weapon on a woman I care about with intent to kill.” 

“Because you were scared?”

“And I’m a selfish cold-hearted bastard.” 

She let that sink in. She had run to Slade out of fear, out of not being good enough to actually control her powers and be a true Titan. 

“It’s hard,” The older man continued, “to be as alone as we are. It creates a survival instinct that makes you selfish. Why care about anyone if they are just going to leave in the first place?”

“But then somehow, certain people sneak in and give you hope that you won’t be alone anymore.”

“And then you get blown up by a time vortex.”

“Or drown in lava.” 

They shared a smile. She wiped away her tears and took the hand he offered her. 

“For a selfish cold-hearted bastard, you are being awfully nice to some kid you just met.” She noted. 

“I’ve learned that when you are thrown into a strange and impossible situation with a bunch of strangers, it goes a lot easier when you play nice.”

She let him lead her out of the garden room and back up the med bay they were in before. Their situation was indeed weird and impossible. While she wasn’t sure she really deserved a second chance, she wanted to start making up for sins by fighting helping the others fight for theirs.


	4. Laurel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel finds herself bonding with a certain thief.

She found herself in an ocean room. She had been wondering the large home since giving her answer. They were just waiting on the others to make their decisions. Of course she said yes. Star City still needed her, Darhk was still alive, and...and she wasn’t ready. Maybe that made her selfish, but even Dr. Fate said they all died before their time. Taking advantage of their second chance was just setting things right. 

This place, Fate’s home, was mind blowing. Each room seemed to be a different dimension. It was so real, this ocean. She could smell the salt, feel the breeze lift her hair. It took her back. Back before the Gambit, before the Arrow, before Sara's death (both of them), back before she even entertained the idea of being a vigilante. Back to a memory from so long ago it felt like a dream. 

She had been just a little girl, barely ten years old and their parents had taken them to the ocean. Sara was just learning how to swim and was still in floaties and a tiny princess inspired suit. Laurel had been so excited to wear her very first two piece, all pink and purple with tiny bows all over it. 

The faint echos of their laughter rang in her ears as she felt the tears start. 

“And I thought a time ship would take some getting used to,” someone mused from behind her. She turned her head to see Leonard Snart walking down the beach towards her.

“An interdimensional mansion is pretty impressive,” she said, hastily wiping away her tears. “I take it you aren’t here because you like long walks on the beach?”

“I was trying to case this place out, get to know the all the exits and entrances, see if there was anything worth stealing.”

“Charming.”

“I managed to only get two doors open in this place. One led to a crying blonde in a garden, the other, here, to you. A crying blonde on a beach.”

“Maybe you're losing your touch.” 

“Maybe I need to step up my game.”

They fell into a silence, just staring out into the ocean. 

“Sara and I almost froze to death on the Waverider.” 

Laurel jerked her head up, looking at him with shock and worry. 

“I asked it what it was like, dying. She told me it was lonely. Like-”

“Everyone you loved was a million miles away?” Laurel concluded for him. He nodded. “I asked her that once too, after she came back the second time.”

“How did you feel? Now that you have your own perspective.” 

“Scared. Not about dying, but about leaving everyone. About what they would do to bring me back. Our little family has issues with letting go,” she explained. “I felt scared about the lengths Sara would go to to try and save me.”

“Rip is supposed to drop everyone off back in January 2016. Things might change for you.”

“A guy named Doctor Fate pulled out of time to destroy one the biggest evils the universe has ever known. You really think he would have done that if there was a chance to save me?”

“That’s why you said yes. You want to get back before she ever finds out.”

“I crossed an entire world to the Hindu Kush mountains to bring her back. Knowing what you know of my sister, what do you think she’d do for me?”

“You two really need to work on that letting go thing.” 

“What about you? Anyone you want to get back to?”

“I have a sister. She doesn’t know I’m dead. She doesn’t know even know I left.”

“You went on a time traveling adventure for who knows how long and didn’t tell your sister?”

“Couldn’t find her. Lisa is smart, and resourceful. If she wants to disappear, she will.” 

“When I found out about Sara’s first death, the one from the Gambit, I was devastated. But I was also hurt. Which sucked, because I wasn’t allowed to feel that way. I was mourning the loss of my boyfriend and my sister, who had both died while betraying me. There was this whole other part of their lives going on that I didn’t know about, that they didn’t trust me enough with, and then they were gone.”

“Something tells me you were one hell of a lawyer.”

“I really was.”

“Well you can ease up on the guilt. I’m already saying yes to Fate.” 

“For your sister?”

“And Mick. He has habit of getting in his own way without me there to guide him along.”

“Who’s Mick?” 

“A buddy of mine. You know what? I think he’d like you.”


End file.
